MoonLight Shadow
by Eroseda
Summary: NarutoInuyasha crossover:Can you imgagin this? finding a wife,having a daughter,just as talented or even more than you? then having both your wife and daughter torn away from you unwillingly and you can't do anything about it?Alot can happen in 10yrs.
1. Papa Dreams

_"Please nii-san!Can't I see your wife and my niece?",begged the man on his knees while giving the infomus puppy eyes to his older brother.The elder brother shook his head,and this was his twin!They where born ten minutes apart,making the begging brother the younger of the two._

_"No",the elder stated fermly.He was not about to play chance with his wife's and daughter's lives. The elder's eyes lingered on his brother's head band,on his was the symbol of thier village just as was on his but on his younger brother's was a line going through the symbol.The younger brother was a missing-nin.Extreamly dangerous to people and he was not about to let him near his family.So there he stood guarding the way to his wife and child._

_"Pleeease nii-san!I just want one tiny winy little peek at them,nothing more",the younger pleeded. There were no sings of his brother breaking.With a sigh he got up,he knew the ANBU were comming for him,they would be here any minute now.He began to walk away from his brother when he felt something hold him back._

_It was the ANBU!"Damn,shit respect my fucking athority!",the younger brother shouted.The three ANBU surrounded him.All sent out their perilization jutsus,he countered with a cancelation jutsu quickly followed with a transportation jutsu.The ANBU dashed after the younger brother._

_"If she passes the test,then well allow her to be placed on a team and participate in the_ _Chunin Exams",_the _Hokage stated.He looked to the television once more and replayed the seen.Like father,like daughter, he suposed.The girl was very good for her age.Only six years of age and she would be considered the best in the acadamy if she attended it.Both him and the father had spoken about her training as a ninja.They had settled upon her father training her and then having her go through a series of tests._

_"I believe that she will pass easily",the father said with a smile,that you could see clearly in his eye.He knew that his daughter would be placed with those older than her and that they would most likely see her as a hinderance rather than an assect,but she would show them.She always had that about her,if people doubted her she made it her mission to show them not to._

_"Where is she now?I saw her enter the village with you",the Hokage questioned."She's visiting the acadamy right now,she said that she wanted to go play with Naruto while he was out for recess",the father said.The Hokage gave a chuckle,the girl always wanted to go play with Naruto.No one had any idea as to why,but just as she wanted to play and spend time with him,he did the same with her.They were good friends._

_They said their good byes and he went off to go fetch his daughter.He perched himself in a fairly large tree and began to watch his daughter.There was roughly about five minutes before recess would end and then he would go down and get her._

_"Hey Naruto looks like Sasuke needs to be save from his fans",giggled a raven haired girl of six years as she pointed to the poor boy.This statment caused the blond boy beside her to look over at the poor boy as well.He too began to laugh."Should be save him?",she questiond while trying to hold back her laughter._

_"I don't know,this is funny t.v",the blond boy said in the nist of his laughter."Naruto thats not t.v. but it is funny",she said with a smile.The girl seemed to have a thoughtfull look on her face,suddenly she pirked up,"Hey I have an idea!A rescue!"._

_Naruto looked at the girl stangely,"A rescue? like from enemy blinds?",he finished by cocking his head in question.The girl smiled and nodded,"Its lines not blinds",then both darted off on their rescue._

_The girl's father had bite back a laugh at the suprice of the childrens faces when his daughter had just appeared infront of Sasuke.And when Naruto came from no where the shreaked and ran off. Sasuke looked a bit realived that they had come to his rescue._

_"Who are you?",questioned Sasuke.It made sence for him to ask that question he had never seen her at the acadamy before,maybe a few glimpses at recess but nothing more.The girl smiled at him.She held out her hand to shake his,"Hi Im--",she said as the bell rang,making it imposible tohear her name._

_The girl's father left his perch and laned beside his daughter,"Hey",he said.Sasuke looked slightly baffled,why was a jonin here?Did they do something wrong?The girl looked to the jonin and smiled,"Hey Daddy,what did Lord Hokage say?Did he say that I could become a genin?",she said with much exitment."Yes and you can go on to take the Chunin Exams if you want.But you have to pass a test before you become a genin",he replyed kindly._

_"Hey,could she spend the rest of the day at the acadamy?Please?",asked Naruto.The girl asked as well,"Please Daddy!Can I?".Both gave the jonin their infomus double puppy eyes attack.No adult in the history of Kohona could resist it, and that didn't give the jonin an exception."Alright,but only if its okay with Iruka",he stated with a sigh,why oh why did he have to help give life to such a talented girl?Both the girl and Naruto cheered._

_"I passed!I passed! Im a chunin now!",cheered a very happy seven year old,as she gave her mother a death hug and then moved onto her father.Both parents were extreamly happy and proud of their daughter,she had passed an extreamly hard test that many with far more experiance had failed.They watched as their daughter ran over to her friend and nearly killed him with her hug just as she had done to them.Today was a happy day and there was nothing that could go wrong.Nothing at all._

_Nothing._

_The family walked out of the village to return to one of their homes.The girl was place opon her father's shoulders and her mother walked beside them.All where smiling and chatting away happily."So Daddy,you were my age when you got your head band too!Cool!",the girl said happily._

_The family neared a clearin,there it was the way to one of their homes.The father let the girl down and they all strod over to it.The well.A was a strange wind began to blow,suddenly the mother and the girl where pulled to the well but not the father.The girl lateched onto her mother and tryed as hard as she could to free herself and her mother.The father tryed to move to help his family but something was pulling him back.Quickly as he could he summond his nin-dogs to try and help his loved ones but they where distroyed as soon as they reached them._

_Suddenly kunai came flying at the mother and child,the father pulled all his chakra into his feet and managed to stop the kunai.Each member of the family groped the air for each other's hands,but failed,a number shurikens came at the family.Non were able to evaid the oncomeing attack. Shuriken plowed into each member of the family,small stings attched to the shuriken bengan to glow as their chakra was sifend away._

_The mother and daughter_ _were pulled into the well.The father stood helpless and whatched his loved ones disapper.Suddenly the wind stoped and he could move,ignoring the wounds on his person,he rushed to the well and leaped in after them only to meet the cold hard dirt floor of the well.They were wounded,gone,and he was inable to do anything about it.He did not know how long he had stayed down in the well but when he reimerged from it the sky was dark and the stars shon brightly_.

He awoke with a start,drenched in a cold sweat.How he hated that dream but yet he loved it because it kept his family's memory fresh in his mind.It was ten years to this day,since that happened.The dream was like a summery of his life with his family.He looked to the clock.He still had time before he had to go meet his team.He got up from his position on the bed and went to the bathroom.After grabing a towel and trunging on the water,he striped down and steped into the shower.He proceed to get ready.He just needed to put the final touches on his outfit and he would be ready to face the day.He stoped in front of his dresser and pulled his mask over his face and placed his head band in such a way that it covered his right eye.

After making sure that her had his keys,he left.He was late again,somehow he was always late.He never understood why but at least when it counts hes not.When he reached the bridge where he and his team met he could hear the sounds of two arguing teens.They bickered like an old married couple,he couldn't help but chuckle at this.The two bickering teens ceased and looked at him,the third looked at him as well.

"Kakashi sensai! Your late! Again!",shouted a bubble-gum pink haired teen girl with apple green eyes."Sorry.I guess,I got lost on the road of life",he said as her waved her off."So what will we be doing to day?",questond a bloned haired blue eyed boy."Today,you'll be sparing with each other,but this time it will only be hand to hand,no shuriken,no kunai,and no nin jutsus or gen jutsus",the one known as Kakashi stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey folks ShojoNoHiSora here,with a new fanfic.Hope I didn't make it too obvious on who the father was,I wanted to make you people think.Sorry that this one chapter is short it was half done at school so ya.

Ja ne


	2. Strange end

YOSH! ALRIGHT PEOPLE! **CH2 FIANLY**!! Dont hurt me! I am so so so so so so so so SO SO **SO Sorry for the wait!** you see I had it all planed out! right! and then im all like " wait what if they did this instead? or this?!" and then i pland out the rest but this part eluded me! so i was like all GAH! and that i better get out the tomato defence system. so ya! BUT NOW! its all good! and i should have at least 3 chapters up but the end of x-mas break(its end of November now). so ya! on with the show!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha** would like to but CAN'T AND DON'T!

* * *

"Please dear, could you hold on for a second", stated a worried mother. The female teen stopped in mid step and spun around to face her mother, she questioningly raised and eyebrow to signal for her mother to continue. The mother looked over her daughter, "Kagome, I--you have grown so much over the past ten years especially in the last two. I want you to know that I'm very proud of you... we all are", the mother finished very worriedly.

The girl known as Kagome walked over to her mother, and gave her a soft look . "Mom, don't worry about me, Kay? I promise I'll come back here as soon as I can to tell you how it went an--",she was cut off by her mother. "No, Kagome. Look, I don't know what or how, but something is going to happen, just promise me that you'll do your best alright?" Kagome looked at her mother quite strangely. Kagome opened her mouth to question her mother, but her mother placed her index finger on her lips to silence her before she could even speak. "Dear please don't question it okay? Its just motherly intuition...I love you dear, remember no mater what, do your best", her mother finished welling up. Kagome looked her mother straight in the eye, "I promise", Kagome somehow managed to finish her statement off with a smile. She gave her mother a death hug and walked out of the house.

Her mother just stared at her daughter's retreating form. "She's so much like you Kakashi, I hope you know that. You should be proud of her".

Kagome took one last look at the shrine, before closing the door to the well house. Souta wasn't there to say goodbye to her this time, she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a note. She pined the note to the well with a kunai. Took a deep breath and leapt into the well. What she had written in the note played over in her head.

Dear Souta,

Sorry I had to leave before you got back, from your trip to Canada. I hope you had fun there and didn't get too lost. Be sure to tell Mom all about your buddy type person that you had when you where visiting that Cameron Heights school.

Maybe I'll see you again, can't really say for sure. Take care on Mom and Byuo for me and help out at the shrine oh and don't forget to have fun...but not that kind of fun I don't need you to become a horny pervert.

Ps. I'll miss you.

Pss. I really mean it NO sex!

Psss. You better wait till you're older! Got that?... and don't tell mom about the last part of this note...she'll tear me a new ear.

Love Kagome

Her trip through the sea of time ended and she landed gently in the bottom of the well. Gathering a small amount of her chakra in her legs, she leapt out of the well.

She now stood in a clearing surrounded trees, a path of depressed grass that lead out of the clearing and down a hill, to a small village. Birds chirped away their merry tune, animals could be seen moving about in the green foliage and down the path the villagers worked away with their buisness.Its was a quiet clam peaceful day...wait where were the bird songs and where were the animals moving about the green foliage. It was too clam.

In the distance, indigo eyes captured the site of smoke rising, as well as a seemingly small creature high up in the air with flames at the bottom of it. Her eyes widened in realization, she dashed off to where the smoke and creature were.

She leapt though the branches of the trees, dogging one branch after another, not receiving a single scratch. 'Damn it how far are they?', she questioned thoughtfully. She was well aware that she had gone a good distance, but she was getting really annoyed. She closed her eyes for a moment, still leaping from branch to branch, she let out a breath. It would not due to go into this battle late and frustrated. In a calming gesture to herself, she placed on hand back to the holster on her right leg and brought her left hand to the forehead protector around her neck.

The sounds of battle entered her ears, she could hear the angry call of her friend, 'Die bastard!' and the cry of her dear sister launching her weapon 'Hiraikotsu!'. She immediately snapped her eyes open, light began to poor through. She only had about ten seconds to think about her plan of attack. She smirked, looks like she didn't need those ten seconds. She formed a cross like hand sign, then she burst though the foliage and into the mist of battle.

Her silver haired friend to immediate notice of her appearance, and greeted her with an oh so friendly,"Oi! Wench, where the hell were you?!", this drew the attention of the others on the battle field. All of her friends looked pleased with her attendance in this.

Currently their enemy was looking a tad confused, since their was not one new addition but five.Five, that looked exactly the same. One by one four of the five advanced on enemy. Their enemy, though confused, attacked the four that advanced none the less, although the four look alkies were a tad faster than he had originally thought.

The four look alkies brought confusion to her friends, and her silver haired friend once more voiced his thoughts, "What the hell are those Kagome, and what the hell are you dressed in!",he said while using his giant fang sword to point what he was talking about. "Those",Kagome began while pointing at the look alikes , "Are clones that I made, and what I'm wearing is called clothes, now I don't really think that his is the best time for this",she finished the leapt off to join her clones in their enemy's confusion. Briefly glancing behind her she saw her friends join her in battle. She gave a quick glance around, where were the incarnations? She saw the remains of a demon army and siamyosho that littered the field, but no incarnations.

A gleam caught her eye, turning her head slightly she saw the collection of five people. A small albino girl, mirror still held firmly in her hands, a small albino baby, an albino boy, a young woman and a teenaged boy. All with holes going directly though where their heart would be. He killed his own minions.

"Kukuku...foolish miko you think that having the kit create illusions of you would spare you…Kukuku", their enemy spoke from the protection of his barrier. He raised his hand and the red eye upon it opened. He gave a small flick of his wrist. Kagome twisted her head, from side to side, in an attempt to find where his attack would show. She looked to the kit. 'Ah! there!', she thought then dashed in an attempt to shield the young kitsune. A pale spike emerged from the ground, toward the unsuspecting kit. She stretched out her arm, to grab hold of the kit. The pale spike shot by her arm leaving a large gash. Kagome's eyes widened in terror, "Shippo!" She cried as the spike impaled the kits chest, forcing his heart out of its rightful place. Blood streamed down the spike, Shippo's eye forever wide, pupils dilated at the amount of pain experience in his last seconds, mouth open in a gape, in a silent cry.

"Kukuku! Foolish miko, you think that you could have saved him? He signed his death warrant the day he crossed me", the enemy laughed. To say that Kagome was angry, would be an understatement. To say that she was sad, would be an understatement. In the background she could hear her friends fending off the multitude of spikes.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark haired male friend of hers in need of help. Ignoring the burning sensation in her arm, and the obvious fact that poison began to travel through her blood stream, she bounded over to her friend. Spikes surrounded her friend, severely limiting his movement. He began to swing his gold staff at one of the spikes in hopes of breaking it. Alas in such tight spaces, this did not work all to well. Unbeknown to the dark haired male, a snake spider few towards him with the full intent to shoot its stinger at him. Fortunately, it did not kill him, and unfortunately it had made a bee line for his left eye.

He cursed, he was certain that they had disposed of all of those creatures cry of pain brought him out of his thought. Using a technique that Kagome had taught him, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The battle seemed to drag on for hours. A heavy miasma saturated the air gorging the lungs of those engulfed in its mass. The remaining fighters rose high up into the air in attempt to free themselves from the miasma. Fortunately for them, that had a large amount of experience with this substance therefore its full affects were not weighed upon them.

"This isn't working", Miroku hissed, his eyes narrowing at the dark purple cloud of miasma and dead vegetation below them. "Hm", Kagome said nodding, "I'm gonna, try it", she finished solemnly. Her male friend as well at their feline companion turned to her, eyes wide. "But it's--", he began but Kagome cut him off. "It has to be done, it seems to be the only way... for our friends," she stood upon their feline friends back. She let out a breath and closed her eyes. "It's the only way", she muttered then opened her eyes. Her once azure eyes now silver orbs.

"Hit him with all you have left after I deal with his barrier", she said then dived into the cloud. Miroku gave a nod even though he knew that she would not see it. All three fighters new the problems with her ability, they could tell that it wasn't developed enough to use freely. This is why they needed to work quickly and use this resort to its full potential while they could.

Kagome grabbed onto a dead tree branch and swung herself onto it. 'This damn miasma is so thick'. She pulled up the spandex black mask over her mouth and nose. Then reached into her holster on her right leg and pulled out two kunai and quickly tied wire to both. She leapt off her branch and onto the ground. Kagome dashed around their long time enemy. Once his eyes turned to her, she quickly reached into the small pouch on her left side and pulled out three shuriken and threw them at him. Then while he was slightly distracted, she activated her ability causing her silver eyes to look as if they are spinning, and threw one chakra filled kunai at Naraku.

He gave a cold laugh, "Foolish mi--", we was cut off by the sensation of pain running through his head and down his body. Stunned by the sudden pain, he failed to notice his opponent throw another weapon at him and the fact that there wasn't one young woman but two now. His main line of thought was 'How did she get threw the barrier?'.

Of course if he wasn't too engrossed with his pain and his barrier breach, he would have noticed that Miroku and Kirara came up on him as well.

Miroku had landed in the dead clearing not far from Kagome after she had created her clone. The barrier was gone. 'Good now we can really get this moving', he thought solemnly. Reaching into his tattered robes he pulled out several sutras that had been made for this occasion. After poring his energy into the sutras, he gave a quick glance to Kagome. She gave him a barely noticeable nod, her hands held in front of her with both wires attached to the kunai held firmly between her teeth, from what he could tell she was ready to launch a fire jutsu along the wires. He glanced over to Kirara as she readied herself for attack.

It was now, or never. And they all chose now.

Each let out their attacks at the same time Naraku snapped out of his stupor. Fortunate for Kagome, Miroku and Kirara he didn't snap out soon enough to evade the attack. Unfortunately he did have enough time to send out an attack of his own. The red eye located on his chest opened, and several pale coloured spikes came down upon Kagome. And she would not be fast enough to avoid it. She looked up apprehensively to the spikes coming down upon her. She would be impaled. 'I'm going to die! This bastrad is going to kill me! This can't be how it ends for me. It can't! I don't want to die!', she thought. If she had been a normal person, she would have most likely would have began to cry or scream. But she was not normal, so did nothing, save for think that she was going to die and how she didn't want to.

Something in Kagome snapped. She blanked for that moment and awoke seconds later to the far left of where she had been just seconds ago. At this point a normal person would most likely have paused to wonder what had happened, but once again she was not normal. She ignored any confusion for the moment. She had a job to do. She held out her right hand and swiftly moved her left over it over and over again until the was a bright mass of blue-white chakra in her right hand. It's sound could cause demons to go deaf, it sounded as if a thousand birds were chirping constantly and simultaneously. It was the chidori.

She pulled her right arm to her side, and ran toward Naraku letting her arms fall behind her.She hardened her gaze. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her compainions attack Naraku so that she might have an easier time at getting him. They did not know the chidori's strenghth. It was like a extreamly sharp and swift blade, able to cut through most anything. She saw Miroku ready what looked to be a standard fire jutsu, while Kirara took to the air and prepared to dive.

Naraku turned his attention to her frirends, guarding himself form their attack. All the while keeping a careful eye on her.Kagome, suddenly, pulled around to the side of Naraku and pulled her right arm tightly to her side. As she drew closer to him she movered her right arm backward slightly, then lept into the air and dived toward him. Planting her feet onto his back, she trust her arm forward. Thrusting the chidori into his person and out through his chest. She then flicked her wrist downward and pushed her arm ferther through the whole in his chest to skrew the remainder of the chidori into his stomch.

While Kagome was busy screwing her attack into the stomach of their enemy, Miroku slipped out one of the hidden daggers that he had taken to hiding on his person. He ran toward Naraku, dived between the spikes that held him above the ground a few feet, to the other side of Naraku. He leapt up, grabbing hold of Kirara, who had flown over to assist, and without delay, ran it along his neck. He was sure to cut deep enough to slice both the subclavian artery and the jugular artery, which caused a significant amount of a dark purple ooze to spring forth from both wounds.

Naraku let out a ghastly howl. His crimson eyes rolled back in his head, his nostrils flared and turned red. Ears burned with such heat that both Miroku and Kagome could feel the heat radiate off them. While his hands scratched feverishly at the wounds on his torso, while Kagome had long removed her arm from. Both fighters fell from their enemy as he began to writhe in his pain. His dragon-snake like tails began to gnaw upon his legs, while his face contorted into a strange from. The dark purple ooze that sprouted forth from his wounds became a water fall from his mouth. His teeth, one pure white, stained black with his blood. The ground began to crack and tremble round him as a red light burst though the chaos. Rusted chains burst forth, rapping themselves around his arms, torso, neck and legs. Pale flesh sagged around his eyes allowing one to see the dark muscle underneath it.

His soul was bursting threw the mask that was his being. Such a sight was haunting.

The air was out of description. So tense that it could not be called such, Kagome, Miroku and Kirara found that in some strange manner that it was purely astounding. All waited for it to end, minutes passed slowly. There was something more to be done. But what? Then it dawned upon them. The jewel. They needed to retrieve the jewel. Who would do it? As the silent, minute debate came to an end, the chosen one stood the retrieve the jewel.

Kagome numbly stood and carefully went to it. Watching both the ground and what was Naraku carefully, she walked to the front of him and stood. Still, not making a single move. She sucked in more air when she came to his front. Horrid. Was the word. Ghastly, was another. Morbid, was yet another. These words seemed to fall justice to describe what she saw. It was surreal. Like something you saw in the legendary tape known as Chapter Black. Which contained everything horrid that humans had done in their time. She had never seen the tape, just a myth, but she was almost sure that this was more twisted than anything that could be on that tape. She stepped attentively toward him. Some part of her screamed to stop, to run away, but her legs did not comply, they just moved toward him. She knew where it was, the jewel.

It was in his head. His mind.

She climbed up onto his spikes and grasped onto his shoulders. Her hand shook as she reached up to his head. She inwardly frowned at her body's uncooperativeness, she had wanted to look away and just get out of there, but her body wouldn't let her. Her eyes were alertly focused on his face, which seemed to grow stranger. Her hand seemed to turn his forehead into a liquid wall, which allowed her to pass through. A bright flash of pain assaulted her mind as she grasped onto the jewel. She cried out, images of hundreds of deaths flooded her mind. She wanted pull away, to escape the images. "Th-Theres too much, s-stop, I- I can't--", she whimpered while trying to push herself from him. She couldn't close her eyes, tears flooded down her cheeks. It was just too much. The red commas in her eye spun wildly, creating a hypnotic chaos within them.

Not knowing what came over him, Miroku recklessly ran to Kagome, Kirara perched upon his shoulder. He stopped short after she had reached into the mind of their enemy. He heard her cry out and whimper something he could not understand. He saw her obvious pain and her attempts to push herself from him. Yet it was not until she turned her head to him, did he move to help. He could see the pain and chaos in her mind though her eyes. Although he took time to gaze at her eyes, they where almost hypnotic. Once blue eyes, changed to silver orbs had changed to silver irises with what looked to be three red commas, with a black pupil in the centre of it all lined with red. His gaze was halted when he saw the commas slow slightly. With a small shake of his head he leapt forehead without question, intent on getting his friend. With far more effort than needed her pulled her off and all three flew to the ground.

Miroku held Kagome tight as they watched Naraku be pulled down into what most likely was hell... or so they hoped. Even though he had disappeared in to hell, Miroku knew that the image of Naraku's last moments would never leave their minds. He looked down at Kagome, her eyes had closed and he could see them moving under her lids. It was then he noticed their condition. Kagome's left arm was a light purple colour and had a large gash on it. You could see some bone. There was a cut on her right cheek and both her hands were burned. Her right more than her left. Her right leg had a long cut running up the shin and had a cut perpendicular on the upper part of the same shin. And she had several small wounds on her back.

He was in slightly better. His left eye, which was closed, was sure to left in its blind state. The blood that still trailed down from his eye, dipped down onto his wounded chest. A gash ran from his left hip to his right shoulder. His right arm had a wound caused from attempting to block attack on Sango... unfortunately he did not block the attack enough and her head was removed. And he was sure that his left hand was broken as well, considering that a bone could be seen slightly sticking up in the flesh.

He looked around; the clearing was black and dark rotted brown. Their friends' bodies, gone in the heat of battle. It was only Kirara, Kagome and himself now. He doubted that he could move from there spot. Where they to die here? He knew that if Kagome wasn't treated she wound most likely die. And on top of all their injuries, all three had a good amount of miasma in their lungs, tolerance or no, miasma in the lungs was still bad. He looked to Kirara who was now sitting on Kagome's stomach. He looked her over. There was no way she wound be able to fly the distance with the two of them. Her left hide leg was injured and her right tail was as well. She wouldn't be able to get off the ground with out hurting herself farther and even if she did, she could not fly straight with one of her tails injured. She was like a bird, if anything happened to the tail feathers they could not fly properly.

He let out a sigh. Perhaps this was how it was ment to be. Although, that wasn't to say that he liked it. There were things that he wanted to do and dieing wasn't one of then just yet. Especially dieing this way. Just sitting after a long hard battle and as, even though he didn't like to admit it, a virgin. A soft paw on his chest brought him out of his lament. Looking down, he realized that the top half of his robe was gone...and that Kirara was pawing at Kagome's glowing right hand. Wait that wasn't normal, he looked again, he could see a soft blue orb in her hand. The jewel. Suddenly her felt very tired, his right lid began to droop and soon sleep began to claim him. The he felt wait less and clam... what was this? He tried to open his eye but couldn't and soon fell into a deep calm sleep.

* * *

TO those who care! viper : I had already pland to have Kirara in this.

Bloodcherry: the plot bunnis visted me a wee too many times (hens the delay)

KibaSin : Thanx for noteing that there is a CHANCE that it was not Kagome Thanx!

Ja ne ShojoNOHISora


	3. Intermission what was it?

**Disclaimer: I own nether Inuyasha or Naruto**

_Yo folks. Im sorry it took my soo long to update. I had both mental and technical problems. My computer was having some problems and it slightly tempermental as well. Also I had and have every thing I to put in the chapters but alas my brian was having probelms making it flow --;; _

_I very sorry. At any rate enjoy._

* * *

A calm breeze blew through the lush green forest, grass flowed with the breeze along with the leaves of the trees and plants. The sun peered though the foliage roof, down onto the forest floor creating a scattered pattern. One could describe this place as beautiful, which it was. What made it seem more beautiful was the two people that were against the base of a tree. A young man, who looked to be slightly older than his female companion. The two looked to be in a peaceful calm sleep, perhaps they had dozed off in each others arms in the calmness of the forest. It was obvious that the two must be lovers. Or so thought the man whom had stumbled upon this seen.

One thing that man found odd was that they both were sleeping in an accumulation of blood. And it looked to be their blood. He could plainly see the injuries on both of them. What got the man even more interested was that the young woman had a large gash on her left arm, deep enough to be able to see some bone and it was a purple colour. Her hands were burned and she had a long cut on her right shin. The young man, from what her could see, had a large gash that ran diagonally across his chest, his right arm also had a wound and his left hand seemed to be broken.

The man let out a squeal, of what seemed to be delight, "Oh how romantic!", he begin," these to must have been in a delightfully heated battle. With lots of blood!", he sang as he clasped his hands together and jumped up and down gleefully, " Ooh! Very heated! With lots of blood! They then must have defeated their enemy and came here, knowing that if they were to die they wished to die in each others arms! Oh to be young lovers!", the man continued to jump around gleefully. If anyone had seen the scene the man would have surely been dubbed as mentally insane.

With one last spin, the man swooped down and lifted the young woman onto his shoulder and manoeuvred in such a way that he was able to pick up the young man as well. Somehow he also managed to place a sleeping feline on his head, in such a way that it would not fall. He stumbled a bit and moved to the left. He pushed through the foliage toward the break. A path of spiritless grass lied on the other side of the break, the man fumbled down this path, mildly ignoring the fact that the young woman on his shoulder was slipping. The blood from the two seemed to have coagulated, leaving both unconscious people a quite pale colour.

The man hummed a foreign tune as he continued down the path of spiritless grass. The man continued down the path until he reached a small wooden building. He made a bee-line from the front door and knocked on it with his foot. "Open up! Rou says! Open, open, open. Rou's got presents! Shmee!", the man told the door. The faint sound of food steps could be heard. The door opened to reveal a young woman

" Yea, yea wha' is it?", she yawned, scratching her head with one hand, and covering her mouth with the other. She had obviously just woken up. After a short moment her sleep filled eyes, noticed what he held. "Zwa? I thought we told ya to just kick down the damn door if ya found anyone like that," she scolded," Common, bring 'em in. They need treatment. I swear ya'll are so bloody dense there Routya". The woman stood to the side so the man, Routya, could pass. As he passed she lifted the sleeping feline off of his head and into her arms. Looking down at the creature, she squealed internally at its cuteness.

Routya walked down the hall at a some what leisurely pace. He went pass all the rooms to the very back room; there he slid the door open with his foot. Once opened, he walked in. The room was plain. Manila coloured walls, a large window, two beds covered in pristine white sheets, some medical machinery, a desk and some chairs. Routya walked over, between the two beds and place the young man in his arms gently down on one bed then turned around and tilted to the side to the side, causing the young woman on his shoulder to fall off it and land haphazardly on the bed. He stood there for a moment and scrunched up his face a said in a quiet clear voice, " I don't like you". Then walked out of the room.

A different young woman walked into the room, just seconds after Routya had left. "Oh my...", she gasped at the sight of the two. "My poor clean sheets..." she murmured in lament," And those outfits! Something must be done!", she finished in a determined tone while placing her fist into her open palm. Moving rather quickly about the room the young woman collected the materials needed to complete the imperative task. Healing the injured two.

A short moment after the first young woman, the one whom answered the door, entered. The woman already in the room gave little to no visible notice that someone had entered. She continued about her current job. As she moved to a chair between the two occupied beds and placed down a bowl containing various things. Such as bandages, two mortars and pestles, a few herbs, ointment, and some gauze. In her movement of placing the bowl down, she pushed the unconscious young woman onto the bed more, saving her from the perilous height of the fall from the bed to the floor. "Maya? You're going to have to give the woman a poison treatment", she said her gentle yet forceful tone.

The one now known as Maya gave a curt nod at the statement. She turned from her now finished job, which was bandaging the adorable feline individual. Maya strode over to the bed on left bed, she shoved her hand into her pocket and fished out a tie for her long flaming red hair. Kneeling down, she placed her hands over the large gash on the left arm. ' Obviously were tha' poison got in', she thought. Focusing, her hands began to glow a grey-black colour. Time seemed to tick by many times slower for Maya as she drew out the poison. Which just so happened to be quite suborn. After what seemed like 20 or more minutes, which in reality was closer to two minutes. Maya was able to relieve the injured arm of 99.8 of the poison. She then clenched her hands closed and diluted the poison to the strength of the carbon dioxide that they were breathing out of their bodies.

"Yea", Maya began, "Rhile, does she or he need tha' lungs done too?".

The young woman, Rhile, looked up from her work and looked at the one in the left bed and the one in the right. Both their breathing was weak...a little too weak for her to be able to deal with. "Yes, to be on the safe side. And they probably do have some in their lungs, even if it is a small amount", she said then went back to her work. Both she and Maya had what one might call a Kekkai Genkai. Maya's dealt with the extraction of poisons, and hers dealt with tissues. Bodily tissues; bone primarily, inner tissues, to a certain degree.

Both, Maya and Rhile continued on with their work, being none too shy either. Of course that wasn't to say that they striped their patients down, past their knickers and worked with no form of embarrassment when having to remove the young mans robes. In fact both were positively flushed with embarrassment at the sight of his nearly fully unclothed-self. When dealing with the young woman, they where not so embarrassed, after all it wasn't like she was a man in disguise. Never the less, both completed their work and left to go about their own things after placing a mask that was hooked up to the medical machinery on each of them to assist with breathing.

Now all they had to do was wait.

It had been almost three and a half days since Rouyta brought Maya and Rhile their 'presents'. The feline, much to Maya's joy, awoke early one the second day. Maya had woken up early that day to check on the patients and found, what in her exact words was: 'Tha most cute thang in tha history of tha world'. The feline, which she had yet to name because she was set on finding THE name, had been walking about the room in which the two patients were in a guard like manner. When she came into the room, the feline stopped on a dime and gave her a hard, cold, calculating look. At which point she cooed at the creature's curtness. If there was one thing Maya loved it were cats. And soon enough the feline warmed up to the young woman with hair like fire.

Rhile, spent most of her time working on her 'masterpieces'. Determined to create THE style of their patients. To do so, she needed to study them. So, as she did before, she was sitting in the manila coloured room, short reddish brown hair, with shoulder length bangs tucked behind her ears, drawing. It was when she looked up to analyze them once more did she notice that the young man had woken up and was staring cross-eyed at the mask on his face in confusion. Rhile rose from her seat and walked over to the now couscous young man.

"Hello there", she said in a calm soft voice, so as not to scare him. She had no idea what training this man had, if any at all. Since he was with a young woman who wore a forehead protector around her neck with the leaf village symbol on it, she didn't want to take any chances.

"Mm, hello", he said in a smooth tone.

"My name is Rhile and you are currently at the small clinic that my friend and I run for those in need of such services", she said. She knew from experience that it was best to give a possible nin and ninja the flat basics.

"I'm Miroku, Rhile-dono. I thank you for your kind services", the young man, who is now known as Miroku.

* * *

Was it white? No, it was off. Therefore it must be off-white. He could live with that, yes he could. His inky blue eyes skated about the area. Which he decided was a room. A very bland looking room. 'Hello Hell? I'm sorry, but it seems that one of your demons forgot to pitch in for the ferry toll. We drew straws and I got the short one. So I'm sorry to say, I'm still alive' he thought with a small smile. He could see it now; the Lord of Hell was probably impaling the little demon and saying that you can never find good help these days. The poor guy is just trying to make a living. Meaning the Lord of Hell, not the little demon.

He closed his eyes and attempted to return to his nice dream. It was very delicious, yes indeed. It involved the game his friend taught him. What was it called? Ah, yes. Poker. A very interesting version of the game too. He could still remember it well. His two lovely female friends pouting as they put down their loosing hands. Then standing up, stepping back from the table and facing each other. Then they reached behind each other and revealed their nice large amount of... cookie dough ice cream. Then they lost the hand once more. The both stood up and walked around the table. Kneeled and began to feed him chocolate pocky. He tried hard to remember what happened next but the dream began to slip away. And thus he pouted slightly. That was then he noticed the mask of sorts over his nose and mouth.

He also noticed the brown hair woman approaching him. Silver eyes, as he dubbed her for the duration of his not knowing her name, looked to be slightly older than him, 23 perhaps? She was dressed in slightly strange clothing, something like he saw some of the people in his friend's time wear, clothing which he grew slightly used to since he had made many trips with his friend to her home. It was then that he also noticed his lack of wear. Good thing he had a sheet over him. Caught in his musings he barely noticed that she spoke to him. Not quite sure of what she said he stuck with a pretty generic answer. "Mm, hello", he answered back.

"My name is Rhile and you are currently at the small clinic that my friend and I run for those in need of such services", Silver eyes, or Rhile said. She seemed to be slightly weary of him. After all she did give him her name and a brief idea of where and who he was with. Smart.

"I'm Miroku, Rhile-dono. I thank you for your kind services", he answered smoothly. Just as he answered, Miroku saw a woman, older than he, with flaming red hair of the likes he's never seen. She turned to the window and gave a wave, then climbed through said window into the room, with some cream coloured fur on her head. He recognized the fur as the feline friend he had traveled with. Almost instantly the feline bounded off of the shoulder and onto his stomach, looking at his expectantly. "Hello to you too, Kirara", he said as he began to pet her.

"That's it! That's the name for har!", Red, as Miroku dubbed her, exclaimed.

Silver eyes, as Miroku liked to call her, better known as Rhile sighed and shook her head," Sorry, that is my friend. Maya and she adores cats', she said stressing on adores.

Miroku chuckled and looked at the mask on his face once more. He really had no idea why it was there but he could deduce that it was there for a reason. Although that wasn't to say he liked the thing. To put it frankly it had a rather unpleasant smell. " Rhile-dono, Maya-dono may I remove this mask?", he asked. Both women nodded. He removed the mask and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Fresh, clean, none-unpleasant smelling air. "Thank you, how is Kagome doing?", he asked looking toward his friend.

It had been almost three days since Miroku woke up. Miroku, after receiving permission from all three females, had been permitted to leave his bed the day after he woke up. If he had one thing to say about Maya and Rhile's healing techniques it would be that they were exhalent. Sure he was still sore, but... they did not need to know that... but he was feeling far better than he thought he would. He was even able to put up with Rhile taking his measurements for her 'masterpieces'.

Currently the three of them where speaking of Kekkai Genkai. Kirara had pasted up the opportunity to go take a nap on Kagome.

"So this Kekkai Genkai travels through the blood of a family and it is different for each family?", Miroku said questionably. To confirm what he had learned on the matter.

"Yes. For example; Maya could possibly have a Kekkai Genkai similar to mine, but it can not the same as mine, since she is not related by blood", Rhile confirmed with new information.

"If a man with a Kekkai Genkai and a woman with one as well, had a child. Would the child have a Kekkai Genkai or would they cancel each other out?", He questioned, eager to learn more. This in fact might explain Kagome's ability. He had been the only one that she told about her past when she finally remembered it.

"I don't see whya it would cancel out. Though tha kid might have only one of thar parents Kekkai Genkai, depend'n on how strong it is. Other waise I can't see whya tha kid wouldn't get a combination of both " Maya answered. Miroku mentally shook his head; he found it interesting how she had this strange accent when she spoke.

* * *

What did she want? What was it again? Oh yes, to stab the sun and make sure it didn't disturb her sleep ever again... that and to take a stick out of that cocky little blue bird's feathered behind, chirping on the window sill. Maybe, just maybe, if she lied still and kept her eyes closed she could fall asleep again.

'Shut it bird'.

'Shut it'.

'Shut. It. Bird.'

Her sapphire eyes shot open, which she regretted. She mentally cursed the star that was high in the sky. Covering her eyes with her hand, she groaned. Yes, she liked to wake up with the sun shining through the window, but not today. She just wasn't in the mood. She sat up. She felt a slight tug and noticed a pale green coloured small hose beside her, and it was attached to some machines and to a mask that was on her face. 'What the?', she frowned. Then it clicked. Okay, it wasn't a machine that was going to mess with her system or anything. Good. She then removed the mask.

She looked about the room she was in. Her eye twitched slightly in annoyance. It was very plain. The off-white walls and ceiling were too close to the colour white for her likening. It there was one this she disliked with great intensity, it was white rooms. Feeling a movement on her person she looked down and came face to face with crimson eyes, surrounded by cream fur with touches of black.

A cat. A friend of hers to be exact.

Her friend didn't seem to be tense in any way. Meaning that it was pretty much safe to say that where ever she was, she assumed to be a clinic of some sort, was of no threat to her. She stretched he legs. 'Man, how long was I out?', she mentally questioned. She couldn't remember the details of the battle that had landed her here. None the less she was sure it would come to her after the numbness of sleep wore off. Looking around one more she noticed a light fresh breeze coming from a large window to her right. A walk, a walk would be nice.

She reached for her friend with her left hand. A swell of pain ran though her arm. Pausing her action for a moment, she decided against using that arm for a little while. So instead she used her right arm and lifted her friend onto her shoulder. After sliding out of the bed, she looked down at her state of dress. She huffed in annoyance. No, it was not one of those breezy hospital dresses. It was a salmon, which was technically pink, sun dress with blue flower petals dancing around on it.

Another two things she rather disliked.

Pink and dresses. She had her fill of anything that was not a form of pants.

After a short search she found some clothes that better suited her tastes. Thus, she left the inside of the building. She manoeuvred her way to the roof of the building and sat against the tree which, strangely enough, had grown up along side of the building. Letting out a relaxed sigh, she subconsciously began to pet her feline friend. A gentle breeze caressed her, bringing her sombre hair to life.

She tried to remember how she came to be here. Thus far, her mind had yet to release the details to her conscious. She frowned slightly, searching further into the confines of her mind for the answers. She found them and she most certainly did not like what she found.

First the auburn haired kitsune, then the silver haired hanyou and then the taijiya. The haunting, yet entrancing death of the enemy. All those images of death. She winced at the rediscovered images in her mind. Her eyes snapped open, what happened to her male friend? She quickly looked to the feline. "Kirara, is Miroku here?", she questioned, worry shining in her eyes. Kirara gave a happy little mew in way of a positive answer. She let out a sigh. "Is he alright?". Once again Kirara gave a positive mew in response.

That was good to know. That meant that he was somewhere close, most likely in the building she was sitting on.

* * *

_I would like to thank _naru-chan13 _for giving me the idea for Mirokus paring, I was haveing problems with that one._

_I already have some parings. Feel free to vote for other parings. Characters whom one cannot vote one are;_

_Kagome_

_Sasuke_

_Miroku_

_Hinata_

_All other characters are free for votes. - BTW: Im very sorry for the lame factor of this chapter, but I felt that I needed to have it for later chapters._

_Ja ne_


	4. Meetings

_YOSH! Gomen Nasai!_ _I am very sorry about how late this is. If you want to know why please read the end of the chapter._

_Vote (tus far)_

_Neji/Tenten-1  
Gaara/Sakura-1  
Naruto/Temari-1  
Shikamaru/Ino-1  
Ino/Naruto/Sakura-1  
Naruto/Ino-2  
(Onesided coughitachicough)Itachi/Kagome-?? (Suggestion made to appease **Yue Hime**)  
_

* * *

He nodded to the two ninja that guarded the entrance. The building was nothing overly special, merely the tower where the village leader resided and shinobi received missions. He nodded toward a few ninja as he strolled by to deliver his report. Letting out a quite sigh he pushed open the shouji door and stepped inside and equally unfantastic room. The woman seated on the far right of the room perked up at his entrance. He strode over to her and placed the report on her desk. 

"My, my on time are we. May I ask the occasion?", the woman said. His response to the question was a mere shrug of the shoulders. The woman laughed slightly, "Oh, maybe it has something to do with those two that Lady Tsundae instated here in Kohona", as she said thishis interest perked up slightly. With and eyebrow raised he waited to see if she would say more. Nothing more seemed to come from her lips so he turned and began to leave. Just as he left the room he could have sworn that she had said something else.

When she noticed that he was leaving she snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Wait Kakashi-san! Don't you want to... ugh well that sucks and here I was going to tell himsomething of importance. Well if he doesn't want to know then fine let him be that way", she huffed, crossing her arms and turning away.

"You know talking to yourself is what they say is the first sign of insanity", a young man said as he and his partner came up to her desk to lay down their report.

"Well who are they? 'Mister-know-it-all", she said while collecting the report figuring that she would catch them off guard with her enquiry. At this his partner piped up to share her two cents.

"Why, they are they. They are the ones who know", she said with a smirk adorning her face. Then asked, "So who where you talking about anyway?".

"Oh no one special, I'm just thinking out loud!", the woman answered with a nervous laugh. Ifone could see inside her mind they would find that the woman was cheering for the fact that these two did not hear who she had been addressing and that she was praying that they would take her answer. The two looked at her with what was most likely suspicion. The woman was never good at reading emotions, that she was not. "So anyway," she began with fringed annoyance, "don't you two have--". It was then she noticed that the two had left already. "Damn people and damn their walking out on me when I'm talking!"

* * *

The sent of ramen created a bubble around the small restaurant. The sound of slurping noodles was not uncommon considering the company. Two old stools at the counter were occupied. One customer and one post customer. The post customer sat lazily in his stool,arms supporting his figure on the counter, and sported a look of serious cloud envy. The other, well one could say that he was in ramen heaven. 

Both young men let out a sigh, one of content and one of boredom. "What a drag", one said while scanning the hustling and bustling people traveling about the market. His eyes landed on two people whom he was most certain that he had never seen before. Granted the Kohonawas large, quite large, but once you live somewhere for your whole life you tend to see mostly everyone that resides there. Thinking momentarily, he remembered hearing tell of Tsunadeinstating two new people here. 'That's most likely them', he mused. He sighed mentally; he was bored, very bored. Might as well ask a question that he basically new the answer to.

"Hey. Naruto", he said taking his eyes off the two for a minute second.

"Eh, what is it Shikamaru?", the blond known as Naruto answered, while turning to his friend.

"Those two", he pointed to the young man and woman standing at a vegetable and fruit stand that he had been watching," have you ever seen them before?", he finished. At this point the two had begun to walk in their general direction. Had Shikamrau not been glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Naruto's response, he would have not noticed that Naruto seemed to be shocked at something. Or someone.

Hurriedly, Naruto slammed down the money and dashed into the crowd. Shikamaru lost sight of the blonde quite quickly. "Hey! Naruto! Ah man what a drag...", he said as he began to chase after the young man.

Naruto dashed into the crowd looking for the young woman of the pair that his friend had pointed out. He looked around, his eyes darting in every which way. Alas he could not locate them. He sighed and shook his head. Of course it couldn't be her. Just someone who lookedlike her... rather how she would probably look. And besides they were a distance away and he only got a small look at them. He shook his head once more, 'Gah! What am I thinking?There is no way...' He looked in the direction he saw the pair go with a slight look of lament in his eyes. He turned to his friend who was looking at him with a raised brow and plastered a smile on to his face. "So how about another Shogi lesson, huh?". Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes in response and walked away, with Naruto following.

The sound of a clock ticking away would have been heard, had there been one near, signalling each second. One, two, three... twelve... twenty. Then finally came the sound of wood on wood. "You loose", Shikamaru said in a bored tone. The game had gone on for roughly half an hour now, and he was the winner again. Shikamaru looked intently at the shogi board. 'Man, if Naruto had placed that tile three up he could have put me in a tight spot. Even if I'm going easy on him...', he sighed mentally. He looked at the blond across from him, he waslearning quite fast. He supposed that it was sort of normal. After all kitsune are said to be fast learners.

"Ah man! I was close that time too", Naruto cried and flopped back onto the bridge. It was a nice day so they packed up the board and tiles and headed out the bridge were he met his team for training. Rolling over, he stared at the water following under them and sighed. He wasstill thinking about that person who looked like she could have. He knew it wasn't her, it couldn't be her. Although, he wanted it to be her.

"Hey... you seem distracted", Shikamaru stated, silently asking him what it was.

"Just thought I saw my best friend from when I was still at the academy", he answered knowing that his friend raised an eyebrow he continued," it wasn't her; don't even know what she looks like now".

_"I is kidnapping you", said a little raven haired girl. Next thing the little boy she said it to knew, his hands were tied and he was being pushed through the trees to the clearing. "Mommy! Daddy! Looks I kidnapped someone!", she yelled to the two young adults in the clearing while giggling. The girl untied his hands and pulled him over to the blanket that the young couple were sitting on. She sat down, pulling him with her. "Hi'ya, this is my Mommy and Daddy and I'm Kagome! I kidnapped you 'cause I was bored and you looked bored. We're having a picnic. What's your name?", the little girl said in a speedy manner and coked her head to the side in a cute questioning way._

_The little boy looked at her with eyes wide, the glanced at the young couple. They all looked at him gently as they waited for him to answer. "I'm Naruto", he said sheepishly._

_"Well, Naru-chan it is nice to have you join us. I hope you enjoy homemade ramen and oden, because that's what's on the picnic menu today", the mother said with a smile. The mother then proceeded to serve the noodle oriented dishes to the three of them and then herself. "Dig in!"._

Naruto smiled at the memory. He didn't know if it was the kidnapping due to boredom or the picnic itself, but either way the two of them had become fast friends. Then something clicked in his mind, " We were only three... wow", he whispered to himself. Catching the slightlystrange look his friend was giving him he began to laugh. Laugh at his own slowness and at the look his friend was giving him. He then realized something else, it was Kagome's motherthat started his love of ramen, and this caused him to only laugh harder. Thus earning him the intensified strange look from Shikamaru.

Although it was Shikamaru's turn to laugh when Naruto accidentally rolled off the bridge and into the water.

"Uh, Naruto what are you doing?", the now soggy teen scrambled up from his watery bed and onto the bridge. He new who that was. Hell, he would know that voice anywhere. Therefore; Naruto was not surprised to see the roseate haired kunoichi. Nor was he surprised to seeher friend beside her. Naruto, chucked slightly while running his hands through his hair to remove some of the water collected in the golden locks.

"Hey Sakura. Hey Hinata. What are you doing here?", Naruto questioned.

"I was going to Ino's flower shop", Hinata replied in her usual small voice. She blushed lightly when she noticed the looks of question from both male teens, "Since it is such a nice day I decided to take the long way and bumped into Sakura".

Sakura nodded," Yeah, so I decided to go with her. So why was he in the river?", she askednodding toward Naruto, whom was busy attempting to dry himself off somewhat.

"How the hell should I know? One minute he's fine, next he laughing and rolls off the bridge", Shikamaru answered lazily, as he put the the board and tiles away. He sighed, once again the roseate haired one and the blond one were arguing of something. 'Day in and day out it'sbasically the same', he thought as he looked toward Naruto and Sakura, ' can't they just meet up at least once without getting into an argument of some sort? How troublesome'. Shikamaruturned his face towards the sky. Tuning out the bickering, he stared at the clouds. And once again his cloud envy surfaced.

Hinata let out a sigh. Somehow, someway, she was not surprised by the out break of argument. It seemed to be happening more often between the two. Glancing to Shikamaru,she noticed that once again he had toned the arguing out in favour of turning to his fluffyfriends that he so envied. Shaking her head slightly, she spoke. "Ano... please Sakura could we head to the shop... sometime soon", the two stopped their argument about... what ever it was and looked at the achromatic eyed teen, "Ano, Naruto, Shikamaru you may come to... that is if you want". Ivory cheeks becoming a pastel pink. Hinata heard an affirmative mumble from Shikamaru and clear positive response from Naruto.

As they entered the shop they could clearly see and hear the blonde speaking with a customer. It looked to be that she was flirting slightly with the young atramentous haired man.She was leaning forward onto the counter with her long blonde hair draped over her shoulderwhile, perhaps, perhaps not, making sure to hold a come-hither smirk on her face. "So, what do you have in mind?", she questioned.

"Nothing much really", he replied leaning slightly on the counter as well, "just a simple plant to brighten up a dull apartment", he said while looking not overly interested in the girl before him. "Preferably something that does not need a lot of care. Because I can't promise, nor canmy friend, that we will be there to take care of it everyday". If one looked closely they could see the young man eyeing the attributes of the one before him with a perverted gleam in his eye.

"Oh", she straightened up and walked around the counter, nodding to the others, "We haveplants that adapt to conditions very well. They're perfect for people who don't have a knack with plants or can't be there all the time". She lead him over to a section filled with both flowerand none flower bearing plants. "All of the plants to the right a perfect of apartments. Theydon't really need much sun and they can go a week or so with out water", she looked at the customer, and let out an inaudible sigh. 'Is he gay or something? He must be. He does noteven look interested!', she silently fumed. "I'll let you look around", she said and walkedtowards the others.

"Hello Ino", Hinata greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Hinata. You here for the herbs?", Ino replied. Seeing Hinata nod, she began to walk toward the door to the back room, "Alright. They are in the back room; I'll be back in aminute", she said before disappearing into said room.

The four returned to their conversation of miscellaneous things that easily branched from one topic to another. Giving any unknowing passer byers the implication that they were perfectly normal young men and women. Or rather that was if they had passed by a good distanceaway, considering that their conversation involved such things as: training, kunai, herbs and ramen. Their conversation was short lived; for the young man, whom had being speaking withIno, came to them with an inquiry.

"Excuse me", he began, "Could you lovely ladies give me your input on something?", he finished. The group turned to him, instantly noticing the two plants that he held in his hands.One a simple plant with shining emerald leaves and small yellow-white buds, while the otherbearing small lavender coloured flowers. "Which of these would you prefer? The Cosmos", he said holding up the plant with the yellow-white buds, "Or, the Iris?", he finished with a smile as he held up the other flowered plant.

Both Sakura and Hinata looked over the plants. As they did this they both silently wondered who it was for. "Well ano... personally I would choose the Iris", Hinata said softly, " But... if you don't mind... who is it for?"

The atramentous haired one smiled in her direction, "I'm purchasing this for a good friend of mine. She seems to be rather bored with our dull looking apartment, so I thought I would get something to brighten it up". He raised the Iris to his eye-level and looked it over, then turned to Sakura, "And your thoughts as well?", he asked.

Sakura looked from the man to the flower, absent mindedly she wondered why his hair covered his left eye, but all things aside she had to agree with Hinata. The Iris was nicer looking than the Cosmos. "I agree with Hinata. The Iris looks better than the Cosmos", she finished as she noticed Ino had entered the room. She with held her small amount of laughter when she saw the blonde bristle slightly at the comment.

He nodded, "Thank you. I was leaning toward the Iris myself but I thought it'd be best to get another opinion", he then placed the cosmos plant back in its place and walked over to thecounter.

"I haven't seen you around the village before", Naruto stated eyeing the leaf forehead protector. worn around the young man's waist as a sash, "You new?". It wasn't unthinkable that someone would try and pose as a ninja from their village. In fact it had been done before. The statement caused the others in the shop to look at him. Immediately feeling their eyes upon him; the man raised his hands in self defence.

"Yes I am new to the village. My friend and I were instated roughly a month ago by Lady Tsunade. I'm Miroku by the way", Miroku explained.

* * *

A sigh escaped her lips as she absent mindedly petted her feline friend. It was a nice day. It seemed to grow even nicer now that she rediscovered 'her spot'. Nothing much really, just a small clearing with a pond in the centre and a flat rock in the pond; large enough for one to lie on. Although, it would be rather wet to get to the flat rock if one did not posses the ability of attaching chakra to ones feet so that they could walk on water. In fact now that she thought about it, the concept of walking on water seemed sort of ironic. The privilege was said to be for gods alone, yet she was one of the farthest things from a god. 

'A god wouldn't be nervous over something like this... but I can't help but be nervous. I've been able to avoid them for a month; unless I become a hermit, which is out of the question, I wont be able to avoid them much longer', the whole time she had been here this was one of the things that plagued her thoughts. 'I really have to stop worrying so much...' she thought some what solemnly. She frowned slightly, she knew full well that if Tusnade did not gain any form of a whisper that she had made contact of some sort, she was going to come and make sure that they met. Damn that persistent woman. She wished slightly that Tusnade would just take up knitting or something... but then again, that wouldn't exactly be all that good.

_"This mission is directed at Kagome alone", said the well endowed blonde woman, "Kagome as I'm sure you know, have ties to this village. Your first mission is to reunite with those ties", as Kagome was about to interrupt, the woman spoke, "You have roughly a month and one week to do this". Kagome paled slightly at this. "Do you accept this mission?"_

_Kagome was just about open her mouth to state her objection when, once again, someone else interjected. "Of course Lady Tsunade. She readily accepts this mission", stated her friend and partner, whom Kagome glared towards._

_"Excellent, dismissed", the two began to leave the room when Tsunade spoke once more, "Oh and if you fail... I shall be forced to step in". They needed not turn to know that she held a smirk on her face._

_As they walked thought the door her friend whispered to her "I wont do anything to stop her Kagome"._

_"Miroku!",Kagome hissed at him with a glare._

Sighing once more, she opended her eyes and watched the clouds roll by. 'Its not as easy as they think it is. I can't just go up them and say 'Hi! remeber me I'm your best friend from ten years back. And I'm your daughter that you haven't seen for ten years. How did I return? Ohwell you see there was this evil hanyou that my friends and I had to kill, then when we killed it the jewle sent us here'. Yes thats absolutly perfect and while I'm at it I might as well tell them the story 'A city without people'. This is so inane', she mentally scoffed at the thought.

To be truthful she was never good with certain types of people. People like, relatives andfriends that she had not seen or spoken to in a long while. And thus this posed a problem; hence the avoiding of the two 'ties' as Tsunade liked to call them. As much as she wanted to have the lovely reunion, she still couldn't deny that lump of apprehension which seemed to always appear in such situations. Although, she thought herself to be quite good at hiding it; for the only ones whom seemed to notice her slight issue with people were her younger  
brother, Miroku and the feline which currently rested on her stomach.

She noticed instantly when said feline snapped her head up to look behind Kagome. Sittingup Kagome listened quietly. It seemed that someone was coming towards them. She frowned slightly, last she checked this area was infrequent to visitors besides her... then again it had been ten years. She looked down towards the feline and spoke softly, "Ignore it for now Kirara". Kirara blinked innocently up at her for a moment then wagged her tails and moved to the end of the rock to play with a small school of fishes. Kagome changed her position so that she was lying on her stomach and gazed idly into the water as she swirled her finger around in it. Seemingly joining Kirara in her play as she kept an open ear.

* * *

He traveled leisurely though the wood; stepping lightly as it had become a trained norm. He had been rather board after he had taken his traditional post mission shower. Unwilling to venture farther into town and finding no need or want to train, he had decided to journey to 'his  
spot'. 

It was a rather nice spot. Nothing to special. Just a small clearing with a pond and a flat rock in the middle of said pond. He often went there to think... or be alone, not that it was that hard to be alone considering his residence. Visitations by others to this spot were rather infrequent, and it was nice, boring days like this that made him seek out 'his spot'. Pushing aside a branch that hung too far out, allowing it to snap back noisily, he continued down his fixed path towards 'his spot'.

He stepped through that last bit of foliage and entered the clearing. Frowning slightly when he noticed that he was not alone. There was someone at 'his spot'. A young woman to be exact, she did not give any indication that she noticed him. From his current position he could not tell if she wore a forehead protector. So it was one of two things; either she had not noticed him, understandable for a non-ninja, or she had noticed him and chose to ignore him. Perhaps she did not deem him a possible threat? That thought angered him, though it did not show all that much on his outside.

He was just about to address the young woman when he heard her speak to the feline that was beside her.

"Come on. If we stay any longer he'll most likely come to find us and some how wind up in the onesen part of town", what she was implying was pretty obvious. Who ever this "he" is, is a pervert. The feline lept up onto her shoulder and looked back at him. He gave a mock glare at the feline and then noticed that it had not one but two tails! Defanitly not normal. Sure he had seen talking frogs dogs and other such things, but those were summons. Surely no one would have their summon out other than for missions or battle. There was also strange... vibe, one could say, emanating from the animal. Perhaps it had something to do with it's large red eyes.

He noticed, as the young woman turned to him, that she wore a forehead protector around her neck. "You would be...?", he spoke in an unadorned tone. She stepped out onto the water and began to walk toward him. She rubbed the head of the feline on her shoulder calmly.

"Hm, no one important. But if you must know, I'm Kagome. And you would be...?", she stated insouciantly; deciding against stating her last name, seeing as she herself was unsure of which to use. Kagome could see a imperceptible territorial gleem in his eye. 'He probably has adopted this spot as 'his'... well thats not going to change that fact that this is my spot'. She steped on the grass at this time the young raven man replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke", he said artlessly. He would not admit it but her ignoring of the treat he possibly presented and the fact that she was in his spot angered him. He did not let it show. Kagome reminded him of someone. Who, however, he could not think of at the moment, nor did he really care.

Kagome nodded to him, "Well, I suppose that I will see you around. Ja ne". She walked past him and disappeared into the grove.

Sasuke eyed the spot where she vanished from his sight. A small frown upon his face. There just was something about her that he did not like. He immediately told himself that it was the fact that she had invaded his spot and that he was not familiar with her; she wore a forehead protector of the village and had enough skill to walk on water. As he thought about it more, more possibilities of why he had not seen her came to mind. She could have been an ANBU out of uniform for all he knew. Mentally sighing the turned away from his spot; he had come here to be alone and to simply do nothing. He decided that he would venture farther into town.

* * *

Whipping the non-existent sweat off of his brow, Naruto stood up. It was part of his usual monthly routine. Walking over to the wall, he took the mop in his hands and began to mop up any excess water on the floor from his scrubbing. Contrary to what some may believe; he rather disliked when his apartment was a dirty mess. Placing the mop back in its proper place, he looked to the black clock that hung on the kitchen wall. 'Good', thought Naruto, 'Just enough time to shower and then out the door'. 

He growled slightly as he left the bathroom while he rubbed his hip. "Damn soap", he grumbled. If he didn't know better, he'd say that it was out to get him. That was the second time this month! As he walked down the hall to his room he caught sight of the clock. He had ten minutes till he was to meet them. Upon entering his room, he tossed the towel from his head and into the clothesbasket. Placing his forehead protector on and grabbing his keys, he walked out the door.

He knew that he should have probably been wearier of Miroku but something told him that he was not someone to be weary of. Perhaps it was his demeanor in a combination with a gut feeling… at any rate Tsunade had enlisted him, so he should and could at the very least try and be a friend to Miroku. Speaking of friends, he wondered who was Miroku's friend that he was bringing. From his understanding, his friend was a young woman his age and that was all he really knew.

Naruto was so in his thoughts that he almost failed to notice that he had reached his destination, The Ichi Raku Raman stand. He scanned the small restaurant for his new friend and his friend.

"So who is this new friend of yours?", Kagome questioned once more.

"He should be here soon", Miroku replied with a simper. Kagome eyed him carefully.

"What are you up to?"

"Now why would you think that I am up to something? I merely wish for you, my very good friend, to meet with a friend that I have made today. Nothing more", Miroku then looked up, scanning the small restaurant, his gaze stopped when he sighted his new friend. Kagome, ignored the slight uneasy feeling that formed in her stomach and followed his gaze. There where a few heads in her way, all he could see was a mop of blonde.

Her eyes widened slightly, 'Could he have? He couldn't, he just couldn't! But he would. Did he?' she thought semi-franticly. She sighed mentally, 'The is more than just one blonde person in this village', she thought with relief. The odds of Miroku finding him and having him come here is very unlikely. She smiled inwardly she had almost gotten worked up over nothing.

To bad the odds were against her.

"Over here, Naruto!", Miroku called to the young 17 year old blond man. Kagome merely winced and was about to get out of there when Miroku placed his death grip upon her shoulder keeping her in her seat. She glared at her friend in such a way that it cause shivers to run up and down his back.

Miroku grinned down at Kagome with obvious fear in his smile. Sometimes she could just terrify him so much. At this point Naruto had made it to the table and only stared down in disbelief. Miroku noticed this and swallowed his fear and summoned a large smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki please meet my very good friend, Kagome Higurashi-Hakake", closing his eyes his smile grew slightly wearie, "I think you two might know eachother from a few years ago, so why don't I order the ramen and then you two can catch up", Miroku finnished, and just before he zipped away, he pushed Naruto into the seat across from Kagome.

Kagome just swallowed nervously and continued to mentally murder Miroku while devising plans to kill him when the got home. Naruto on the other hand just stared blankly at her still having a hard time with the fact that she was here, alive and well. Soon he did the only thing he could do at the moment, move.

In the mist of her plans for a particularly cruel way to murder Miroku, which involved kunai, a toilet plunger and fire... lots of fire, when she found herself consumed in a hug. She instantly stiffened, putting aside her anger at Miroku and foucsed on the fact that she was being huged by Naruto, a friend whom she hadn't seen in about ten years. Suddenly he pulled away from her, looked she square in the eye and spoke.

"Where have you been all this time? I thought you'd never come back", he said in a voice full of mirth and seriousness.

"I- uh..."

* * *

_And there you have it!  
My issues with this chapter (if you choose to read them)- Firstly I had Shikamaru Block, which is combo of sheer laziness and writer's block, secondly I had about 6 different ideas to begin this chapter with, thridly my computer(or rather my internet) is becoming VERY termpermental! It works one day and doesn't for the next 3 or it work just fine then it doesn't!(very grr-full). Fouth, my muse(whom/what is unknowne to me) decided to take a vaction or something.Fifth I meant to update after exams but I got banded from the computer at school for 2 weeks, over something I didn't do, then I had a number of write ups to do. This brings us to March. My computer got not 1, not 2 but 8! 8 trogan viruses and had to be wiped CLEAN! and I lost some of my stuff cuz the trogan infected it (my computer is virus free now YAY!) And these past few weeks have just been evil. Nothing more to say._

_No I don't mean to give excuses I am just telling you WHY it was so late thought you might like to know. Okay?_

_ And to the people who didjn't review but sent me PM's (Private messages) about Why I had the jewle in Naraku's Head I shall elaborate. I had it there cuz it seems to be logical. Haven't you ever noticed how when the fight him his head is always left intact (or relitivly so) and then he reasembels himself? I figure that he is kinda like Picalo from DB/DBZ(is he in DBGT?) as long as his head is good, he can regenerate. Therefore placing the jewle in his head for safe keeping is logical, yes?_

_A note to some reviewers: **Bloodcherry-** Yes it is a Sas/Kag and thanks for the thoughts about the Mir/Hina but I can't take all the credit **naru-chan13 **gave me the idea**  
Yue Hime-** You can't vote for Kagome since she is gonna be with Sasuke. However I may have a Onesided Itachi/Kagome  
**Karaku-chan- **Do you think you can wait for chapter 5? I have the whole Kakashi-Kagome meeting/moment planed._

_Well Ja ne  
ShojoNoHiSora  
_


	5. Second Chance

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naurto.**_  
Yosh! Here you are Ch 5. Feel proud._  
_Pairings poll is as thus:_  
_Neji/Tenten-1  
Gaara/Sakura-1  
Naruto/Temari-1  
Shikamaru/Ino-1  
Ino/Naruto/Sakura-1  
Naruto/Ino-2  
I think I might just stop this poll. People don't seem to care. Just remember that Yes this is a Sas/Kag and Mir/Hina fic, alright?_

* * *

"I- uh...", damn! She cursed her annoying form of people issues. Naruto looked at her expectantly as he awaited his answer. She couldn't very well just ignore him or flee the scene. Giving an inaduable sigh and mentally cursing Miroku once more spoke, "Its a long story". She hoped that he would accept this, but instantly she realized that, that thought was one of a fool. 

Naruto frowned at this. "Aw come on. Don't give me that! You left the village and never came back. I want to know why!", he stated. He watched as she let out a sigh and took her seat once more. Naruto followed her example while continuing to star expectantly at her. He would get it out of her. "Here's a tip: start at the beginning". Both sat quite at the table. Neither speaking, Naruto was about to restate his demand but Kagome began to speak before he could.

"You know about my parents... situation right?", she questioned while trying to keep her awkwardness out of her voice.

"You mean about how your mom wasn't exactly from this village", he replied. Neither gave notice that Miroku had returned to their table; ramen in hand.

"Yes. We had been heading... to our other home and there was an incident", as she spoke she gained a slight distant look in her eyes.

Miroku knew this look. It came when she had to speak on something that happened which she really rather not. The look meant that Kagome had sub-consciously blocked out the fact that she was speaking to Naurto and merely began to speak from her memories. However the look was something that you had to look for. He had first seen it when he had found her training in the winter and confronted her about her past.

_It was a cold day, the snow was heavy and in plenty. It had been decided that they would have to post-pone the hunt for a few days. It would not due to travel in this weather, no matter the gentle winter scene it created. The group of hunters sat calmly around the fire within the hut of their temporary residence; some sipping warm tea, some not. The padding of soft steps, almost unable to be heard sounded; as the teen aged woman of the group revealed herself from behind the separate area for changing. The group of hunters acknowledged her presence with varying forms of response._

_"I'm going to step out for a bit", she said as she pulled on her boot-like shoes._

_"Alright, be sure to stay safe", the young woman of the group stated._

_"Don't worry about me. Don't forget to make sure he doesn't open his wound", she said gesturing to their hanyou friend; whom had inherited a rather unfriendly wound in their past encounter with their cruel adversary, Naraku. "I'll be back before dinner", she finished leaving the hut._

_He stared at the door for a moment before rising. Looking to his left he found, as he had expected, a set of bow and arrows probed up in the corner. He walked over to the corner where he had placed his things, collected his staff and his thick cape-like cloak._

_"Where the hell you going?", questioned the gruff voice of their hanyou friend, Inuyasha._

_"I am going out for a bit as well", he stated before heading out of the hut. Looking down he easily say the foot steps of his friend. He followed them out of the village and toward the forest before he lost track of them. It was almost as if she had vanished. "Now where...?", he mumbled to himself as he began to wander forward; searching the trees with his eyes. He stopped when he said what looked to be a foot print high up on the trunk of a large tree and another on a lower branch of a tree just ahead. Walking a head more he noticed that the foot steps were once again on the ground. "She used the trees? But how?", he questioned. Looking back she saw that the branch which her, presumably so, foot print wan on was in fact higher than he could jump onto without using his hands to pull him up. _

_Moving ahead once more he saw a break in the foliage which lead to a clearing with a river running through it. Also he found Kagome who was standing on the surface of the water. He stepped forward, the snow deciding to crunch loudly beneath his step._

_At this sound she whipped around and threw a kunai at him, which he dodged, effectively lost her balance on the water's surface and began to fall in; luckily for her she had been near a rock that breached the surface of the water. She twisted around and used her hands to push herself off the rock and onto the shore, unfortunately landing face first into the snow._

_He rushed forward to help her up from her bed of snow. _

_"Sorry, you startled me", she said brushing the snow off of herself._

_"Startled isn't the word", he said eyeing the kunai planted in a tree trunk._

_"You shouldn't come up behind me like that"._

_"I will make a note of that", still eye the kunai in the tree, "So this is what you have been doing?"._

_She nodded, "Yes, I've been doing some training"._

_"I have never seen training that involved the throwing of daggers and standing on water. Which, may I ask, how you achieved that feat?"._

_"It was a kunai I threw at you, and I was merely practising my chakra control. I focus chakra to my feet and release a steady amount", she said as she walked over to the kunai and pulled it free from the tree, "And as for the training well, it's not something that you or anyone here would probably know", she finished with a small forlorn look in her eye._

_"You mean it is from your world Kagome-domo"._

_"It a sense, yes. But I have gotten very far behind and I'm not exactly proud"._

_"It this training a common thing in your world?"._

_"Yes and no. It is kind of complicated Miroku-san", as she spoke Miroku caught the slight forlorn look in her eye. Of all the reasons for the look he could find none. Suddenly it occurred to him, their group knew of each other's pasts, save for hers._

_"This has something to do with your past, Kagome-dono", he stated, "Care to share it?"._

_"Ah, Miroku-san... yes but I couldn't. I--", he cut her off._

_"Kagome-domo, you know may past. Just as the others do, and both of us know of their pasts. In our group you are the only one who's past remains unheard. Perhaps it should be to at least one person you can trust", he said placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"I suppose your right..." she trailed off before she began, "I guess you could say that I am of two worlds...", Miroku watched her silently and as he did he noticed that she had gained a slight distant look in her eyes._

He had always thought it slightly... rude, he supposed, that the others never really wondered why she suddenly began to go off at times.Which he found to be worrisome. Especially since she began to leave her bow and arrows behind when she would leave.

"I don't really know what had happened seeing as it was rather fast and in result of the incident I had gained a concussion. However I do remember being separated, and whisked away and having my head slammed against the side of the well before I blacked out. Then when I had awoken; I was in my bed and I was unable to remember a good portion of my life..." Kagome trailed off, lifting her head she turned to Miroku and looked at him as if to ask if he was satisfied. Kagome turned back to Naruto, a look of awkwardness flashed through her eyes as she once again realized who she was dealing with. Luckily it would pass. For that Kagome was thankful. "Does that answer your question?", she finished.

Naruto sighed, it wasn't exactly what he had been wanting but with all that he learnt over his 17 years of life was that: sometimes you just have to wait. "Gotcha... guess I'll just have to find out more later, but for now... lets have some ramen!", he cheered with a grin gracing his features. And with that, Naruto broke his chop-sticks and said, "Itadakimasu!", before he dug in to his bowl of ramen.

Both Miroku and Kagome looked at each other before laughing and breaking their own chop-sticks both calling 'Itadakimasu' at the same time.

"Ah that was great! Ara! You both should come to meet my team and K-- our sensei. We usually meet every few days and we had been talking on the way back from Spring country that we should meet up to do some training the next day back, which is tomorrow", Naruto said with enthusiasm. Both Kagome and Miroku raised a brow at the mention, or lack of, about his sensei.

"Sure Naruto", Kagome agreed. 'Spring country?', she thought trying to recall said country.

Both Miroku and Kagome spent the rest of the day with Naurto. Answering, to a certain degree, and asking questions while Naurto gave them a tour of the village. Although both Miroku and Kagome knew the village well enough, they allowed Naurto to give the tour anyway. Naurto explained some of the events that happened to the village while she was gone and about some of the happenings with him. Such as the first attack on the village by a certain snake oriented sanin and the reason for his recent trip to Spring country, formally known as Snow country.

"Yeah apparently they needed some extras that could do stunts and the princess suggested me, Sakura, Sasuke and K-- our sensei. We were gone for about a month. I got to play a wander who held all the information for the mission. Sakura played a servant in the castle who secretly worked for the enemy. Our sensei played a village man who lost his life in an attack. And Sasuke, was to play a delivery boy but instead he got the role of the rogue who ended up teaming up with my character", Naurto said as he led them back from the academy. The faint glow from the sun as it settled below the harizion behind them.

"It seems that not only are you a ninja but you are also a actor", Kagome said with a small laugh.

"Tell me, do these movies come out on DVD?", MIroku inquired. At this Naruto to gave him a strange look, from which Miroku was able to gather that it obviously did not. Looking up he noticed that they had reached their home. "Well, we shall see you tomorrow. This is our apartment building".

"Good night Naruto", Kagome said as she began to head up to the apartment which she shared with Miroku.

"Good Night", Naruto replied. "Ah Miroku wait".

Miroku stopped and turned to Naruto, "Yes?".

Naruto looked behind him to see Kagome still climbing the stars, he grinned. "It's about my senesi. I didn't want to let Kagome know who he was so I could surprise her tomorrow", he paused to see Miroku nod, "He's her dad".

Miroku nodded once more. This was good, Naruto may not know it but he just help move things along. He didn't doubt that if Kagome knew who he was that she would have tried to find some way out of it. 'Thank you Naurto', Miroku praised in his mind. "Right I'll do what I can. 7:30 right?".

"Right. Thanks I'll see you tomorrow".

Miroku climbed the stars quickly and entered the apartment. He remembered something, and hoped Kagome had forgotten about it. What ever plans she came up with would be painful. Shifting his eyes from side to side he breathed a breath of relief and made his way to his bed room. As he came to the bath room he froze. The light was on. He swallowed and proceeded.'Almost there', he thought as he passed the bathroom. She was indeed in there, gathering her shampoo, soap and towel. He just passed the door, a sigh of relief now all he needed to do was make it to his bed room. He'd take his shower tomorrow, it was safer that way.

"I didn't forget", her voice sounded.

He froze.

"But I'll let you off the hook".

He almost melted with relief.

"... for now", she closed the door. Leaving him in the dark hall way.

He met her mother. He met her grandfather. He met her little brother. Her mother told him that she took after her father in a number of areas. Her grandfather had told him that her brother took more after her mother. She could scare him a lot sometimes. They told him she took after her father... did he really want to meet him?

* * *

He frowned. It was supposed to be a simple day. He would meet with his team, train and then find something else to fill his day. No agrivations, just a simple day. And it was, till Naruto brought his friends. They had been waiting almost two hours already for Kakashi to show, but as usual he was late. Naruto and one of his friend suggested to go buy some odangos and had just went off a few minutes ago. That wasn't his problem. It was Naurto's other friend. There was something about her that he just didn't like. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been the one in his spot or perhaps that she had ignored the possible threat he had presented. He didn't really know. He did know that she was apparently Naurto's friend from when they were younger, so Naruto said. 

Kagome was currently talking with Sakura whom had made the decision to strike up a conversation with her.

"So he is always late", she said from her seated position on the hail of the bridge across from both Sasuke, whom she appeared to ignore, and Sakura.

"Yes, It's when he's on time you should worry", she said crossing her arms, "But honestly how hard is i to be on time fore once". Sasuke had to admit it was slightly annoying that he was never on time.

"Well how late is he usually?".

"About three hours... why?".

"Well why don't you just show up later then? Instead of waiting; which seems to annoy you enough", Kagome said.

Sakura quited. Why hadn't she ever thought of that? It was rather simple, if he's late, be late.She wondered slightly if Kakashi was secretly trying to teach them something like: know your opponent or those around you. It made sense that was an important part of being a ninja. But then again it was Kakashi... she sighed. There was no real point in trying to figure out him now.

Sasuke scoffed softly and closed his eyes. He too wondered he hadn't thought of that.

Kagome sighed as she looked up to the sky, she could see the clouds rolling in. They were cumulus clouds or storm clouds. "Looks like rain later", she mumbled. She didn't mind, she liked the rain. Perhaps she would go out later if it wasn't bad.

"Rain?", Sakura looked to the sky, "How do you know?", she questioned.

"There are cumulus clouds in the distance. They appear to be heavy with precipitation and the wind is blowing in this direction", she explained. 'Thats right', she thought, 'They probably never learnt things like science'.

Both Sasuke and Sakura stared at her from a moment wondering what Kagome said. Sasuke looked behind him a gazed at the large fluffy clouds in the distance that held a gray colour. He had to admit it looked like rain clouds. 'I don't care, I like rain...", Sasuke thought.

"Sakura, the monument with the heroes of Konoha on it... is over there right?", Kagome said pointing to her right.

"Yeah...".

Kagome nodded, "I'm going for a small walk. Oh- and if Miroku and Naruto come back before I do... watch Miroku's hands, they like to wonder some times", she said before leaving.

It wasn't hard to find it, not by no means. She walked into the clearing. There was another person there as well. A man with silver hair. She payed him no mind, as he did to her, and walked toward the monument. Naurto had told her about the Thrid's death and she had come to pay respects. Her eyes scanned over the blue-black monument, skimming over all the names. It was sort of sad really, that there will always be more names added to this monument. She knelt down as she found the name she was looking for. She had also found the names of two others which saddened her to see their names etched on the stone.

Zaku Moriyama and Mira Tokoyami. Her old team mates. 'Heh... and you always said I was going to die first...Zaku', she thought.

_"Shes half our age!", yelled a 12 year old boy, "This is insane!"._

_"Now Zaku calm yourself. She may be half our age but I know she'll be a good part of our team", countered a 12 year old girl. _

_The boy scowled, "How the hell would you know? Just look at her!", he yelled gesturing to the youngest person in the room, of whom he spoke, "Shes only six! Honestly how can you expect her to hold out on a mission? If we do a mission with any danger she'll be the first to die!"._

_At this the youngest girl frowned, "Will not! Sensei knows I'll work hard and Mira knows it too! She saw it!"._

_Mira walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I have Zaku and even if I hadn't seen it, I would still not doubt Kagome"._

_"Whatever. Shes still going to be the first to die", Zaku said and left the room._

Their names where with those who died the same day as the Thrid. It seemed that she lost more than one person on that day. She smiled, it was a respectable death and she knew that both Zaku and Mira wouldn't have it any other way. Still...

She stood, "You always said that I'd be the first to die... idiot", she said softly. She should probabley head back now

* * *

He knew that she was there, but chose not to say anything. Most likely she was hear to pay respects and for that he would not bother her. There was something about her though. He had not seen her face, nor had he bothered to look. She was paying her respects to those she lost and so was he. 

He stood there for a few minutes more, enjoying the silence before she stood. "You always said that I'd be the first to die... idiot", she said softly. He wondered slightly who she was speaking of and her relation. He decided he might as well go now. Perhaps he should be not as late as usual.

When he turned to leave, he saw something that made him do a double take. He turned to face the young woman who had come to pay her respects and locked his eyes onto her face. She looked to be about 17, with long raven hair and indigo eyes. Her face was most certainly matured but fully recognizable.

"...Kagome...?", he murmured.

She stared back at him. He looked older than she had remembered, he had always looked younger in her memories. Part of her quickly shot down the thought of who he was, but that gray coloured eye... it was the same. Quickly she became nervous. She nodded somewhat numbly when he had addressed her. Half of her told her to flee, the other half told her to hug the man for all it was worth. She mentally cursed, 'Damn! This is worse than before'.

It took him a moment to process that nod. Ten years, ten years and somehow she was here. Standing in front of him. Soon he found himself encompassing her in his arms. He didn't want to lose her, not again. It was bad enough that he failed them before, but now that he had a second chance he wouldn't fail.

Sadly he knew that this could just be a dream. It was not the first time. There had been a number of times before where he would dream of her, and it was always the same for a year then it changed as she would grow; but it alway stared out the same. She would come to him, call him and smile. Just as she did after she had finished a mission, no matter how simple or short. He would huge her, but she never would huge back like she always did. Then suddenly she was older and walked away from him, and he would call out to her retreating form. In the last two years she would always walk to a well and leap in. At first she just leap in, then she carried a bow with her and then she seemingly carried no weapons. After she leapt into the well it vanished and so did she. If it was a dream he didn't want to give it up just yet. It wasn't until he felt her arms hold him as well, as she huge him back and he breathed in her sent that he knew. That he knew this was no dream.

When he hugged her, she didn't really didn't know what to do. Her mind blanked. He eyes softened and she hugged him back. She would let him hold her. She knew that even though he became a father rather young in life, that never changed the fact that he was a father. Especially now that he had been separated from his wife and child for ten years. She wanted to say something but words didn't want to come. Mentally sighing she knew she had to get over this now, she had to say something but... damn! Her annoying form of people issues just kept getting in her way. 'Get over it', she told herself.

"Tou-san... I'm back and... here to stay", she said semi-awkwardly, "I have missed you".

After Kakashi had released Kagome, she had decided that perhaps she should give him and update one his family, which Kakashi more than willingly agreed. Needly to say he was shocked when he found out that he had a ten year old son by the name of Souta. He was a surprise Kagome had said. Unfortunately Kakashi would not have the chance to meet him, but he was please enough to know that his wife and children have been well over the years, even his wife's crazy father.

"What does Souta look like? What is he like?", Kakashi questioned as they walked, unknowingly, toward the bridge.

"He's slightly tall for a ten year old with short messy black hair and gray eyes. Mom always said that he looks almost like you did when she met you. He can be a little annoying at times, but who isn't? A little shy when it comes to asking out a girl, but I think he's a little better now that he has a girlfriend. He's very random at some times..."Kagome explained, reflecting slightly on the time he was trying to ask his girlfriend to go out with him and the random moments he would call out his favourite attack.

Kakashi smiled. Souta sounded a bit like his wife. Especially the mention of him being random at times...

_The sun was setting, and the sky was illuminated with oranges, pinks and yellows. Tomorrow would be a nice day. They walked threw the rows of cars, he was used to the cars now. They had decided to see a movie at a place known as a driven-in. They didn't have a car so they merely climbed the chain link fence that surrounded the area to get in. He had just been introduced to a food known as popcorn, which he found to be rather tasty. As they headed for the large hill, which they could sit on to see over all the cars, she spoke._

_"You know what would really suck?"._

_"What?"._

_"Being born with gray hair... like you were", she said with a smile._

_He growled slightly, "Kun-loon! It's not gary! It's silver!"._

_Kun-loon gave a happy laugh, "Uh-huh and the colour salmon is not pink", she said before proceeding to run up the hill._

* * *

They had gotten back a a few minutes ago only to find Kagome gone; however they had found out from Sakura that she had gone for a walk and said that she should be back soon. The whole of the time Naruto and Miroku had gotten back, Sakura eyed Miroku, or more specifically his hands, carefully. She was mildly thankful that they were full with six orders of odangos. Both Naurto and Miroku were slightly curious as to why she was keeping an eye on his hands. Sasuke showed little to no interest in where Sakura's attention was, quite simply because he knew why. 

Just as Naruto was about to question Sakura, she spoke.

"Kakashi sensei! Your late!".

Naruto instantly turned to see not only Kakashi but Kagome coming toward the bridge. 'Mou, so much for a surprise!', he thought slightly crestfallen.

"Ah! Gomen gomen... but I was catching up and bonding with my daughter", he said with a smile.

Sakura would have to called his lame excuse but was thrown off by his last statement. Sasuke also was thrown off. 'Daughter?', he questioned and frowned. He distinctly remembered Kakashi telling him that all his friend and family were dead five years ago. As far as he knew the man hadn't acquired a family since that day.

Miroku smiled, "Ah Kagome I see that you have finally been able to find him!".

This also threw of both Sasuke and Sakura. Kagome was Kakashi's daughter? She was almost half his age! "Kakashi sensei, how does that work? If Kagome is your daughter you would have to have been about 14 to have had her conceived", Sakura said with confusion. Surely he didn't have a child that young in life and also where was she for all these years?

"Yes. My being 31 would make my age have been 14", he said simply, still smiling. Nothing could bring his mood down today. He was given a second chance and he wouldn't fail.

* * *

_ »I slightly forgot the the Ichi Raku is a ramen STAND. So please forgive that tables.  
»Odangos- dumplings _

_I ment to post this near the end of June/ beginning of July but as you see I'm about 15 days late. Sorry. I have been getting ready for my 3 week trip to the UK. I'm leaving in a week. If any of you live in England or Scotland maybe we'll cross paths. Because of this 3 week trip I can't say when the next chapter will be. Hopefully not to long after I get back.  
Cheerio._

_ShojoNoHiSora  
_


End file.
